Jimmy
by mad 4 the doctor
Summary: Victor thinks about his little brother as he watches him have a nightmare after X-men and before X2.


**Jimmy**

**Summery- **Victor thinks about his little brother as he watches him have a nightmare after X-men and before X2.

They were brothers. Or at least they should have been. They'd ran away together, he'd protected Jimmy, always, even if it had meant his body being ravaged by bullets, he'd loved - no appreciated – liked, even, Jimmy, they'd been a pack, kin. Two wild brothers. Fighting, hunting and killing to protect each other. The Sabertooth and the Wolverine. It was over now. Jimmy was gone. Shot through the head with an adamantium bullet, never to be seen again. This Logan, so like his brother but oh so different, had taken his place.

Victor Creed sat crouched on the open window sill of Jimmy's, no Logan's room, watching his brother suffer through his current nightmare. Jimmy had always had nightmares ever since he'd killed our father, Thomas Logan Creed, Dog, at such a young and innocent stage of his life, having never been subjected to violence (except that time Thomas killed his puppy in front of him, his feral had reared then, I'd had to stop him and get punished by Thomas instead), always coddled, always weak, always inside the Howlett estate mansion. Once Jimmy had been old enough for Victor to teach how to fight properly, Victor would jump him, startle him out of his nightmare and proceed to fight until one or both of them were calmed enough to think straight and get a good dreamless sleep, he couldn't do that now.

This Jimmy believes him to be his enemy, which, okay fair point he was brash and aggressive in his methods but despite popular assumptions he didn't want Jimmy, or this Logan dead. He just wanted too rough him up a bit, remind him whose alpha, they were brothers after all (only he could kill his brother and he didn't want too, so if you want to try you'll have to deal him), two males who only know how to be wild, how to fight, how to kill, well with that life who would expect them to sit and talk about their problems? (Who the hell thinks that? I'll prove them otherwise, they won't live to regret thinking Sabertooth was soft). If they have a problem they fight it out or until they feel better, who doesn't?

Why did he join Magneto? (Of course it would be Jimmy to fight him, He still wanted his scream! did Jimmy really expect that petty fall to kill him? Probably what with Jimmy's memory problems of late) Truthfully he didn't remember much about that period of his life, his feral had been mainly in control (his feral had been steadily getting more in control since 3 mile island with no Jimmy to stop him and his obsession with finding him) maybe his feral thought that if he joined a big pack Jimmy would turn up again sooner or later (he was right) and then leave with him and as he kept himself relatively low (about middle to upper class) in the hierarchy (dammit he needed respect) he could leave with him easily with no responsibilities in the pack, maybe. He would never again join something he wasn't in charge of, not after what Striker tried to do to his brother. He was glad he didn't hurt jimmy too much at liberty, his feral had recognised James as pack, his long lost kin so tried to discipline him for leaving but didn't want to seriously hurt despite knowing what James probably thought was happening, but Magneto had to interrupt he had to remind James who was alpha!

Seeing Jimmy again had brought Victor closer to the surface of his mind where he'd started to fight for dominance over his feral, which was hard, Jimmy had been right, before Striker he was giving his feral too much leash (While Jimmy had tightened his leash). It was probably why he'd not left with Jimmy in Lagos, Africa, like he'd secretly wanted to (he'd thought he'd had a good thing going, we'd not had to hide, we'd had money, lodging what he'd thought he'd needed to protect his little brother, but he'd wanted to be with Jimmy. He should have left. When he'd realised Jimmy was serious and wasn't coming back, he'd howled every night for Jimmy to come back to him, he never did) the feral angry he'd been denied a kill by his younger brother (he was alpha dammit, not jimmy) and Victor hurt that Jimmy threatened him with leaving (he actually left!) and not coming back like he'd thought he would the hurt had turned to anger therefore making susceptible to Strikers manipulation, that bastard! He didn't always understand his reasoning for giving Jimmy new shiny claws, it made him nearly indestructible, yes, but where were Victor's new claws? If he was going to protect his brother he needed those claws! Then striker had to try and wipe Jimmy's memory and later sent Wade Mark 2, weapon X1, Deadpool (Jimmy was weapon X) to kill Jimmy (No one kills him but me!). The audacity, of it! At least he'd glimpsed Jimmy's feral again, he loved him feral and he rarely saw him like that, he loved that feral, I meant liked him, you know because he's kin.

So once again we fought together as brothers (I loved every second of it and so did Jimmy, I saw that happy glint in his eye) and I left him this time. As I ran I heard the Cajun Remy Le Beau's plane leave with Jimmy and the jet with the kids I'd kidnapped (who'd have thought they'd become the X-dweebs, I mean X-men, my mistake) then Bang! The sound of a gun. It couldn't be jimmy though, surely not, he'd left with the Cajun, Gambit and his girlfriend Kayla 'Silver fox' fox. But…Striker had an adamantium bullet for Jimmy in his gun and I'd heard his gun enough times to know that that was his. I'd decided to check.

Blood. Worse, Jimmy's. Jimmy had been shot seemingly multiple times. Worse yet, they were adamantium bullets. I could smell Jimmy's anger, determination and Jimmy's… confusion, complete utter confusion a scent I'd rarely scented on Jimmy (he'd usually get his answers quickly, claws see.). I found a fresher scent, Jimmy's fear, Jimmy had been scared. Putting these scents together I realised what had happened and my blood ran cold. He'd then started tracking Jimmy, he wasn't dead of that I was sure but all these blasted people were messing up the scent and I lost him.

After maybe 7 years i had totally lost it, his feral had taken over and soon joined Magneto, but I'd found Jimmy. Me and my feral were purring I mean rumbling with contentment. I started to take over again but my feral wanted to play with Jimmy, remind him who was alpha and I've already said the rest.

When I woke up at liberty island I left the Brotherhood, cut my hair gained control and… remembered Jimmy now known as Logan (he picked that bastards name?) had no memory of me, I'd done everything I could to ensure Jimmy was strong and I could keep him alive, Victor Creed and James Howlett, brothers in blood, a force to be reckoned with, and I'd still lost him and I couldn't try and beat some sense into him because he'd think I'm trying to kill him and try to kill me. Again.

Jimmy whimpered again from his nightmare and I decided I could maybe utilise his feral, maybe his feral remembered me. I jumped down into the room. It smelt heavily of Jimmy's fear, anger and yes, confusion but also longing as if he wanted something but didn't know what it was. I crept closer to his bed the thick smog of his cheap cigars blanketing the room. He growled lightly his fingers and leg twitching as he reacted to something in his dream. Victor had always enjoyed watching Jimmy dream he twitched, moaned and howled like a sleeping dog. Kind of cute really. Victor climbed onto Jimmy's bed and lightly touched the small of Jimmy's back, instantly James calmed, his twitching slowed and his breathing stabilised, apparently James' feral did recognise him, interesting at least the feral remembered he wasn't a threat.

He would stay he decided, try and help his little brother because even though Jimmy was gone he could be brought back, he was still there in Logan and if he was right he would get his memory back sooner or later and Victor was going to be there when he did.

Tonight he'd sleep with his brother and in the morning he'd deal with the conscious Logan and the X-Dweebs as the time came but right now he was going to be here with Jimmy and no-one was going to stop him, but until Logan woke he would sleep.


End file.
